Cole Graco
Cole Gracco-Miura 'is a Sabertoth mage and one of descendant of the first people capable of using magic, the called people of pure blood. Appearance Cole has black messy hair, blue eyes, a slim body shorter than average. His bangs covers one of his eyes. He frequently listens to his earphones. He wears a formal preppy uniform, just keep his suspenders hanging down. Personality Cole has a cynical personality, usually making a lot of jokes with his sharp tongue. He tends to abuse of sarcasm, and doesn't have a settled moral valour, always changing in accordance with the situation. Although he's always criticizing or fooling, he love all his friends and cannot think in a world without them, doing the impossible to help them, in their own way without limits, obviously. According to him, the saddest thing in this world is someone you used to be his friend don't talk to him anymore. Other side of his personality, is his passion. He's a very sexual person, having a lot of crushes, when he's feeling in love for someone it's like his life depends of that person, he can't take it for his mind and he usually love someone he cannot have. So it's easyly to see him with a broke heart and in a miserable stage. However, in the battlefield he acts like a great warrior, he cannot be the stronger ones, but he'll have very arrogant composure because he's blind confidence about his own power. History Cole grew up in very prosper village, where there is school of magic financed by a Foundation of people who believe in the purity of blood and sacred ancestry. He quickly became the first of class, with the best grades and a natural talent in necromancy-kind of magic. It didn't take too long time to he be employed and work as assistant of one of the Foundation's Chief. There, he saw how the world can be corrupt, how people can abuse of each other, how people can kill as a kind of fun and how money can destroy lifes. Cole started to being apathetic with all he was seeing, just waiting to become stronger, and when he did, he murdered all the three leaders of Foundation and destroyed it with their corpses. Realizing that he will never will being back that innocent boy he used to be, he ended up joining the Sabertooth in order to help to change the world. Magic and Abilities 'Historia of the Dead: The magic that allows the user to look into the hearts of others, view and create a replica of the deceased of those in the individual's past that made a lasting impact upon them. Cole brings back about eight Historias with them retaining their magic and abilities they possessed from their lifetime. These live deads belong to Cole own past, He took out their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, in order to have perfect puppets. However, invokes all 8-9 Historia at same time exhausted his magic power very quickly, staying in bed for weeks if used all Historia for more than one hour. Cole's Historia: * The King: the person who employed Cole and controlled the Foundation. In life he was a terrible person, with his pleasure in make people suffer in pain and hunt his slaves as animals. He was the first person that Cole kill in his early teenage years. The King is Cole's strongest Historia, so he generally adopts a position of Cole's guarding in battle. He is very skilled in Darkness Magic and melee combat. * The Baroness: It was the only woman in the highest positions in the Foundation. Her favorite hobby was to torture and abuse of young people and was murdered by The King's Historia when she was preparing to abuse Cole's best friend. Although she didn't use magic, she was a great warrior, she cut up all Foundation' enemies with her huge cleaver. * The Chief: He was the son of The King, a boy extremely spoiled in life and he inherited the sadism of his father, liking to shooting in slaves. However, his talent with guns is very useful to Cole, using him to long range offensive. * 009: During his life he was a man genetically modificated to be a savage soldier, always attacking without think with brute moves. He was murdered by The Baroness Historia and became one of the most used Cole's Historia * 015: ''She was the backguard of The Chief, a great shieldmaiden with powerful magic defenses, believed that her shield could block even the gods, but was killed by a frustrated attack of her boss to kill Cole. Actually she's the "shield" of others Historia. * ''Felon: It a mysterious assassin sent by another Foundation to kill Cole in retaliation of his recently attack against them, but he was killed by Minerva Orland. Besides that he is an specialist in Shadow Magic. * Basilisk: a long, slender, and green serpent with the power to petrify everyone who look into it eyes. Also it has a poisonous tail. Cole found with it when it was shedding its skin, being vulnerable to Cole's sneak attack. * Babyboy: a gigantic beast, almost as big as Sabertooth Castle. It has a strength equivalent to it size, just it below can devast an entire valley. * Bibi: ''a green beast in shape of a manta ray-like that can fly. Cole one usually it as a way of transport. It is large enough to transport many people on its back. 'Mordor Perception' (, ''Morudōru Pēruseppushon; lit. "Demonic God's All-Seeing Eye"): it has the ability to remotely view an area by summoning a giant eye in the sky over the location he wants to see and linking this eye with his true one. Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite he prefers long range combat, Cole fight very well with his swords, capable to slashes a lot of foes so fast that was impossible to defend it. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Another thing that Cole is expert, he can combine his immense speed with acrobatic moves to do perfect moves in order to put down an enemy. '''Immense Speed: '''Cole is really quick with his feet that allows him fast evades and smoothly slip through the battlefield while Cole is really quick with his feet that allows him fast evades and smoothly slip through the battlefield while making acrobatic moves over all kinds of obstacles on it, including enemies.